I just wanna comeback
by LuluTirado
Summary: Quinn se arrepiente de lo que le hizo a Sam... ¿será él capaz de perdonarla?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ya habían pasado más de 5 meses sin hablar con Sam. Esto la estaba matando. Debió haber hablado con él. Debió haberle dado la seguridad que él le pedía. Pero ya era muy tarde. Quinn había tratado de superar a Sam saliendo con Finn y su último intento había sido con Jake. Un chico moreno, alto bastante guapo. Pero él no era como Sam. Todos terminaban por hacer lo mismo. Molestarse cuando la rubia se negaba a llegar a la intimidad. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a tener relaciones si apenas se conocían?

La rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llegó por detrás de ella.

Hey Rachel está preparando una fiesta en su casa e invitó a todo el Glee club. ¿Irás? – dijo Brittany que venía con Artie

¿Rachel, Dios una fiesta de Rachel? – dijo Quinn riendo

Si, lo mismo pensamos…pero Puck se está encargando de la diversión – dijo Artie dándole una mirada de complicidad.

Esperemos, porque conociendo a Rachel… sin Puck, la fiesta apestará – dijo Quinn cerrando su casillero y lo que vio fue a Sam que venía caminando de la mano con Santana. Lo que la dejó helada

¿Ellos dos…? – se quedó la rubia que no pudo completar la frase

Al parecer cupido los flechó en las vacaciones… sigo sin creerlo – dijo Brittany riendo

Nunca pensé que Santana fuera el tipo de chicas que le gustaban a Sam – dijo con dolor

Calma Quinn – dijo Brittany haciendo un gesto que le decía a Artie que las dejara solas.

Amm, me tengo que ir, Mercedes me dijo que la buscara a esta hora. ¡Nos vemos luego! – dijo el chico dirigiendo su silla de ruedas al lado contrario

En cuanto Artie se fue Quinn abrazó con fuerzas a su amiga

Calma Quinn, calma… yo pensé que lo habías superado – le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

Lo mismo pensé, pero ¡no puedo! – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yo sé que no es fácil. Mira, iremos a la fiesta de Rachel, te divertirás y olvidarás este asunto por un rato ¿sí?

Claro… muchas gracias Britt – dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga

Vamos, que es hora del Glee club

Vamos, pero antes – se secó las lágrimas – nadie me verá llorar. Nada de esto pasó ¿ok?

Lo que digas Quinn – dijo sonriéndole a la rubia que caminaba decididamente.

Cuando entraron ya casi todos habían llegado. Quinn inconscientemente buscó a Sam con la mirada. Y ahí estaba, con su brazo sobre los hombros de Santana.

Vamos por allá – dijo la rubia con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer mientras caminaba hacia el par de sillas que estaban libres a un lado de Artie y Kurt

¡chicos! – dijo Puck callando los murmullos que se escuchaban por la sala – todos sabemos de la fiesta que nuestra querida Rachel está preparando en su casa

Si – se escuchó casi uniformemente

Ok, hay que organizarnos … quién lleva el alcohol

¿Qué? ¿alcohol? Mis padres no me darán permiso para eso – dijo Rachel con los ojos como platos

Hay enana tus padres van a estar a no sé cuántos miles de kilómetros de aquí, lo último que van a preguntarse es que si su santurrona hija va a llevar alcohol a su casa ¿no crees? – dijo Santana con impaciencia

Calma, ella sólo decía – le dijo Sam

Lo que digas – dijo Santana ignorándolo, cosa que claramente le molestó al rubio

¡A ver, calma!... Rachel, ¿estás de acuerdo? – le preguntó Finn a la morena que tenía por un lado

Amm claro – dijo la morena sonriendo

Si se lo pides tú jamás se negará – dijo Quinn en un tono molesto, cosa que hizo que Sam la mirara junto con todos los demás

Ya lo había decidido antes de que él me preguntara –dijo la morena enojada

A ver chicas, ¿podrían dejar de pelear por Finn al menos un día

Dijo Mercedes impaciente

Si chicas, enserio dejen eso por la paz – dijo Kurt desesperado

¿Finn?, por Dios ni quién lo pelee – dijo Quinn enojada

Al parecer tú, digo, primero te bajan a Finn, lo recuperas y te lo vuelven a bajar. Además de que salgo con tu ex novio – dijo Santana disfrutando del momento, realmente le gustaba molestar, pero al fin y al cabo por eso la amaban tanto

El rostro de Quinn se deformó. Era cierto. Pero ella no quería a Finn, ella quería a Sam de vuelta

Muérete Santana – dijo Quinn molesta

Gracias, pero moriré al lado de alguien – dijo abrazando a Sam

¡YA BASTA! – dijo el rubio escapando del abrazo de la latina – es suficiente. ¿Por qué tienes que molestar a todos todo el tiempo? – dijo molesto

Porque es mi trabajo

A ver calma, dejemos esto por la paz. La fiesta será mañana a las 8:00 P.M.

¿A las 8:00? ¿No es muy tarde? – dijo Rachel, lo que provocó que todos la miraran con incredulidad

¿No pretenderás que hagamos una fiesta de té verdad? – le dijo Mike con sarcasmo

Mike tiene razón Rach, entonces… ¿a las 8:00? – dijo Finn

Si claro – dijeron todos

Los chicos iban saliendo de la pequeña "reunión". Quinn se apresuró a salir cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda mientras la llamaba. La rubia se quedó helada. Esa voz la conocería donde sea.

¿Sam? – dijo nerviosa

Si… yo sólo quería disculparme por lo que dijo Santana… fue muy maleducado de su parte

No te preocupes… ella es solo un poco sincera

Sí, pero siempre hay maneras de decir las cosas. Y esa no fue de ninguna manera la más correcta

Gracias, Sam… pero no te preocupes, además, no eres tú quién debe de disculparse. En ese caso sería Santana ¿no crees?

Jajaja, no creo que ella llegue a hacer eso – dijo el chico riendo

Tienes un punto – le contestó riendo también

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Un silencio bastante incómodo

Amm…bueno Quinn tengo que irme. Santana debe de estar loca preguntando por mí… si no aparezco pronto… no me irá bien en lo absoluto – dijo bromeando

Jajaja, yo entiendo – dijo Quinn mirando cómo el chico se despedía – Sam… gracias

El chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta

¿Por qué?

Por hablarme de nuevo… en realidad lo necesitaba - le dijo la rubia bajando la mirada

No hay nada que agradecer, siempre es un placer hablar contigo Quinn – le dijo mientras se iba a buscar a Santana.

_¿Por qué Santana, Sam? –_ se dijo a sí misma la rubia. Mientras veía cómo Sam se marchaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Quinn estaba en su habitación recostada, sabía que era hora de levantarse, pero no quería. Otro día más donde tenía que afrontar el peso de sus errores.

¡Quinny, hija, ya es hora de levantarse! – le gritaba su madre mientras le tocaba la puerta

¡Ya voy! – contestó la chica molesta

La rubia se levantó de su cama y bajó a desayunar rápidamente pues se le había hecho tarde. En cuanto terminó de comer los huevos que le había preparado su madre tomó las llaves de su coche y se fue rápidamente a la escuela

Sam acababa de llegar a la escuela y en cuanto entró se encontró con la rubia que iba entrando con rapidez. A la rubia se le cayeron los libros que tenía en los brazos. El rubio corrió rápidamente a ayudar a la chica

Hey yo los junto – le dijo a la chica quién ya no podía cargar más cosas

No, Sam, yo puedo – dijo la chica nerviosa

Hey, pensé que ya nos hablaríamos y cosas así ¿no?

Si Sam, lo sé, pero no quiero problemas con Santana, ella puede ser un poco MUY violenta – dijo la chica mientras le quitaba los libros de los brazos al rubio

No, nada de eso. Si llega a hacerte algo, la pongo en su lugar. Ella no es nadie para hacerte algo

Si, Sam, ella es tu novia – dijo Quinn riendo

Ah, eso, a veces lo olvido – dijo el chico bromeando

Jajaja, ¿será que habrá alguien que te distrae? – dijo la chica tratando de coquetear ligeramente

Tal vez si, tal vez no – dijo el chico bromeando

¿Y quién es ese alguien? – dijo la rubia interesada, esperanzada más que nada

Estaba bromeando, yo respeto a mi pareja, jamás la engañaría – dijo el chico tajantemente

Pensé que habíamos superado esa parte – dijo la rubia bajando la mirada

no me refería a eso, pero siempre es bueno recordar ¿no?

¿Pero por qué tienes que recordar eso en específico?

Quinn acabaste con lo nuestro poniéndome el cuerno con Finn descaradamente, ¿y aun así quieres que no lo recuerde?

Perdóname Sam – dijo la chica en voz baja, estaba a punto de llorar

Calma, eso ya pasó. Te perdono Quinn, solo no te pongas así, que me parte en dos verte destrozada de esa manera

¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga así?, ¡cuando sé que no podré tenerte de vuelta jamás!

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes ¿no?

Sam, lo sé, ¿es que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de que me vuelvas a querer como lo hacías?

No, Quinn, lo nuestro ya fue, me heriste cómo jamás lo habían hecho – dijo el chico evitando la mirada de Quinn

Yo aún te amo Sam, en realidad lo hago – le dijo la chica tomando el rostro del rubio

Quinn – dijo el rubio dejando una pausa mientras veía los ojos penetrantes de la chica que tenía de frente – sólo déjalo ir… por favor, es lo mejor

¿Cómo quieres que lo deje ir cuando te paseas de la mano con Santana para todos lados?

No tienes razón alguna para reprocharme cuando en primera no somos nada y en segunda, le haces escenas de celos a Finn enfrente de mí – dijo el chico molesto

¿A Finn?, ¡por Dios, QUE NO ERA UNA ESCENA DE CELOS!

Ah pues lo disimulas muy bien - le dijo el chico con una mirada que ardía

¿Estás celoso? – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Celoso? Para nada, estoy con Santana y respeto eso – le dijo el chico sin mirar a la rubia, si lo hacía la rubia se daría cuenta de que en efecto, estaba celoso

¿Por qué Santana, Sam? – le preguntó la rubia con dolor

El chico levantó la cara y con dolor en la mirada le dijo:

Porque cuando necesité alguien que me abriera los ojos para darme cuenta de que me engañabas, ella estuvo ahí. Además, ella me respeta – dijo el chico. - _Ni siquiera yo me creí eso- _dijo el chico para sí mismo

¡Por Dios! Santana te está usando Sam, ¡ve eso!

No voy a vivir inseguro sólo porque a quien creí el amor de mi vida me engañó rompiéndome el corazón

¿El amor de tu vida? – dijo Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos

Si Quinn, eso dije – dijo el chico conteniéndose las lágrimas

Perdóname Sam, enserio, lo siento – dijo la rubia mientras se aceraba hacia el rubio

Ya te dije que te perdono – dijo el rubio con frialdad

Dame una oportunidad, déjame enmendar el error, ámame otra vez… por favor

Qué fácil es pedirlo, cómo tu no lloraste de impotencia por muchas noches seguidas – dijo el chico con dolor en los ojos

Oh, Sam… ¿qué te hice? – dijo Quinn mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios al rubio

El rubio agarró con fuerza a Quinn y la puso contra el casillero. Quinn sonrió y se disponía a besarlo salvajemente. Pero Sam sólo se hizo un poco para atrás

Me rompiste el corazón, eso hiciste. – le dijo mientras le soltaba los brazos y se marchaba

Sam espera – el chico escuchó que la rubia suplicaba, pero no quiso voltear, porque sabía que un segundo más de estar con la rubia en esas condiciones iba a hacer que cediera… -_ no, eso no puede suceder- _se dijo el chico a sí mismo

Te amo Sam, lo dije, TE AMO – gritaba la rubia detrás del rubio

_No Quinn, no me hagas esto –_ pensó el rubio - lo dices un poco tarde, le dijo el chico a la rubia que dejaba atrás


End file.
